


Emergency Exits

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Dean, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Shopping, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go shopping for some new clothes. Dean had no idea he'd react that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Exits

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another installment in this series that had taken over my life.
> 
> Enjoy!

As promised, the weekend after dinner with Sam and Jess, Dean took Cas shopping for new clothes on a rainy Saturday afternoon.

 

Less than thrilled at the prospect of spending his day at the mall, Dean made sure his phone was fully charged for those long stretches of time where Cas would be in fitting rooms and he would be stuck waiting for him to be done.

 

Cas had decided that it made more sense to purchase maternity clothes that he could wear for the duration of his pregnancy rather than simply purchasing larger sizes.

 

“Larger clothes still won't fit me right, Dean,” he insisted when Dean began to gripe. “They won't be comfortable, and I'll just end up spending more money on more clothes later on.” With that, Dean conceded. He wanted his mate to be happy. And comfortable.

 

They wandered through the big, anchor stores at each end of the mall, but had little success finding what they needed. Omega males were rare. Pregnant ones, it seemed, were even rarer. All the maternity wear they came across was decidedly feminine.

 

While the silky fabrics felt nice, Cas was fundamentally opposed to wearing floral print sundresses and leggings _ever_ , let alone while pregnant. He began to get frustrated.

 

“What about that place, Cas?” Dean said around a mouthful of soft pretzel. He pointed to a store catering specifically to the pregnant. Cas began to protest, noting the display filled with maxi dresses and pink capris. “Look, though,” Dean nodded at a small sign in the corner of the display window.

 

'Ask about our line of men's wear'

 

It featured a pregnant Omega male in slacks and a button down.

 

Perfect!

 

Cas headed over to the store, Dean in tow.

 

When they entered, Cas immediately became nervous. There were only two other shoppers in the small store, and two employees. All of them turned to eye the newcomers.

 

“Can I help you?” one of the women behind the counter asked. Dean chewed away at his pretzel, watching Cas with his brows raised. After a long moment, Dean cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean smiled, “we need some maternity clothes.” The women behind the counter glanced at one another. “Well,” Dean chuckled, pointing to Cas, “ _he_ needs some maternity clothes.” When Cas made no move to continue, and the employees looked like they were waiting for a punch line, he pointed to the sign in the window. “Says you got a line for men?” 

 

With that, the two women behind the counter sprang into action, and the two other shoppers made their way over to the couple. The four women began what could only be considered an assault of questions and congratulations on Cas.

 

Ooohing and Aaahing over him and asking all manner of pregnancy-related questions, the women lavished attention on Castiel. He flushed under their eagerness.

 

“I'm sorry,” one of the employees, a tall woman with dark hair, said. “You're the first male we've had in here in ages!” She looped her arm through Cas' and dragged him toward the back of the store, leaving Dean and his pretzel hovering in the entrance.

 

“I'll just...be over here then,” Dean said as he headed to the chairs set up near the fitting rooms that were clearly there for the purse-holding mates of the pregnant.

 

In what seemed like no time at all, Cas was set up with a fitting room filled with everything he would need: jeans, dress pants, casual shirts, button downs, and even a suit. Dean settled in for what appeared to be the long haul when Cas finally went in to try on all his items.

 

“Cas,” the dark-haired sales woman called as though she'd known him for years, “there should be pads in there for you to try on, so you can get a sense of how the clothes will fit. They might all be a bit too small, since you're having twins, so I'm going to see if I can find a larger one. I know we have one around here somewhere.” She wandered off to find what she was looking for and Dean shook his head in confusion.

 

Who needs a pad to try clothes on? What kind of pad is it supposed to be, anyway?

 

After half an hour of playing games on his phone, Dean's eyes began to hurt. With a sigh, he tucked his phone away and got up to wander around the store to stretch his legs. He looked at all sorts of frilly clothes, glad he didn't have to deal with ruffles and flowers. Strolling around the store, Dean found himself in the intimates collection. Bras and nighties were of no interest to them, but he paused at the underwear rack.

 

Would Cas need special underwear? After all, his boxers were already getting snug on him. Dean turned the carousel with packages of underwear, looking for what Cas might need. His eyes landed on a package featuring silky bikinis in various colors that rode low under the model's full stomach. Dean swallowed hard, trying not to picture what Cas might look like in something so dainty and naughty as women's underwear.

 

“Can I help you find anything in particular?”

 

Dean started so hard he knocked the carousel over and dropped the package in his hand. Catching the stand and righting it, he flushed a deep crimson. He turned back to find the woman who had been helping Cas.

 

“Uh, I...I didn't know they made special underwear for when you're pregnant,” Dean did his best to cover. He cleared his throat. “Do, uh...do you sell boxers? That's what Cas wears. Boxers. He...he's a boxers kind of guy.” Dean was rambling and just couldn't stop. “Uh...me too. I...wear-...not that you need to know that, of course-...I just....” he ducked his head and walked back to the chairs, hoping he would simply sink through the floor when he sat down again.

 

“Hannah?” Cas called from the fitting room. “I'm not sure about this shirt. Do you think I should go up to the next size? It fits all right now, but I'm worried when I'm this big it will be too tight. What do you think?” He stepped out of the fitting room in a pair of jeans and a white button down. The shirt was pulled taut across the full pregnancy pad he was wearing underneath it. “I just think it's a little too snug.” He ran a hand across the false belly, tugging at the shirt, and looked at himself in the three-way mirror.

 

Something inside Dean snapped.

 

A deep, primal thrill at seeing Cas with such a swollen belly short circuited his brain and a low purr rumbled through his chest.

 

Cas' eyes darted to his in the mirror, and he watched as Dean's emerald eyes blew wide with desire. Slowly, Cas turned around to face his mate as Dean stood up and stalked toward him.

 

Dean reached a hand out and placed it on the pad, crowding into Cas' personal space. It didn't matter to Dean, or the primal parts of his brain, that Cas' stomach wasn't that big yet. He  _knew_ it would be in time. 

 

Pressing his nose into the crook of Cas' neck, Dean dragged in a deep breath of his full scent. He couldn't stop himself when he nipped at the tender skin over his pulse point, and a need to mark and mate his Omega burst through his veins when Cas gasped at the contact.

 

A low growl rolled through Dean, and he grabbed Cas' hand, along with all the clothing in the fitting room, and headed to the counter. Dean tossed the items down and reached to pluck the tags from the things Cas had on.

 

“All of this,” Dean growled at Hannah. “Now.”

 

“Dean,” Cas tried to calm his Alpha, running his free hand down Dean's arm soothingly. Dean relented. Slightly.

 

“Please,” it was polite, though no less gruff.

 

Hannah began to scan the tags as the other employee folded and tucked items into bags as quickly as they both could go. They seemed just as eager to get the highly aroused Alpha on his way as he was to be somewhere he could ravish his mate.

 

Dean paid no attention to what they were buying or how much it cost. He merely handed over a credit card and signed as fast as the transaction could be done.

 

Never letting go of Cas' hand, Dean grabbed the bags as Cas quickly pulled off the pregnancy pad with only his free hand. He tossed it up on the counter as Dean tugged him from the store.

 

“Thank you!” Cas tossed over his shoulder.

 

 

 

Dean sped home almost recklessly through the spring rain showers. He was breathing hard, and his hands were clenched on the wheel. His arousal was thick in the confines of the Impala, and the scent had Cas leaking at once.

 

Eager as Cas was to get home and give in to the raw need both he and his Alpha felt, he did have some modicum of concern for their safety.

 

“Dean,” Cas hedged, “please don't kill us all in a fiery crash. Slow down. Please.” With a glance at him, Dean eased his foot off the accelerator. A bit.

 

“Sorry,” his low voice was gruff and thick with want.

 

“I know, sweetheart,” Cas purred, spiking Dean's desire. Cas caught the surge in his scent and breathed it in, moaning out his exhale. He felt himself spill more slick, and the denim of his new jeans began to dampen.

 

“Not helping, Cas,” Dean breathed.

 

“Can't help it, Dean,” Cas' body responded to his mate's need, his cock growing hard.

 

Dean clutched the wheel tighter as his Omega's arousal hit him. His own length thickened, turgid with blood. Unable to open the windows with the rain, the small space of the Impala made it impossible for them to escape from the building tension pouring from them both.

 

When they reached the house, Dean skidded to a stop in the driveway. They launched themselves from the car, the bags of clothing abandoned for the time. Dean had the door open and pulled Cas inside as quickly as he could.

 

Slamming the door shut behind them, Cas was on Dean in the blink of an eye, locking their mouths together and thrusting his tongue deep in the heat of Dean's mouth. Not even able to make it up the stairs, Cas wrapped his limbs around Dean. Dean slid his hands underneath Cas' thighs, lifting him up and carrying him to the living room. Cas began to rock down against Dean, and the Alpha sank to the floor, unable to stave off his arousal any longer.

 

On the carpet between the television and the coffee table, Dean laid Cas out. Cas wrapped his legs up around Dean, and Dean pressed his own knees wide, holding himself up with one arm. He reached his free hand down, rubbing at the cleft of Cas ass.

 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” he moaned against Cas' mouth when he felt the wetness seeping through his jeans. Dean's hips thrust forward automatically. Cas gasped at the rough sensation. Dean ran his hand up the center seam of Cas' new jeans, seeking out the button. When his hands reached the waist, however, he was met with nothing but an elastic panel. Pausing, Dean leaned back.

 

Dean lifted Cas' shirt to get a good look at the waistband of his pants. No button. No zipper. Just the panel, fitting loose but comfortable around Cas' delicious hips.

 

“Damn!” Dean smiled. “Makes my job a lot easier!” He reached both hands up, gripping the top of Cas' pants and tugged them down, pulling Cas' boxers with them, and removing Cas' shoes when they blocked his progress. Cas tugged his legs from the confines of his clothes and wrapped them back up around Dean as the Alpha tossed the items aside. Dean pushed Cas' button down up out of his way, not bothering to take it off. “Mmmmm...,” he leaned down to press kisses and nips at Cas' stomach, “loved seeing how full you're gonna be.” Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair.

 

“Made me so wet to know how much that turned you on,” Cas breathed. “Feel how wet I am for you!” Cas spread his knees wide, pulling them up and opening himself to Dean's touch. Dean slid his hand down the back of Cas' thigh, palming his ass and sliding his fingers through the slick that spilled from his already soaked hole.

 

“Shit, Cas!” Dean gasped. He moved his wet hand to the fastening of his own jeans and tugged them open. Leaning down, Dean sealed his mouth with Cas', letting the Omega snake his arms up around his neck. Awkwardly, Dean untied his boots, one handed, and kicked them off, shimmying out of his own pants and boxers. Cas' hands slid to Dean's shoulders, pushing his flannel shirt off. Sitting up on his knees once more, Dean peeled the offending fabric from his body and whipped his shirt off over his head.

 

Cas reached up, running his hands along the firm stomach of his Alpha. He slid a loose fist around Dean's full erection, standing proud and leaking over him. Dean's eyes fluttered shut at his Omega's touch, and his head dropped back as he savored the feeling of Cas' hand. Cas moaned when he felt the moisture of Dean's precum drip down onto his own skin.

 

Opening his eyes, Dean leaned down and began to undo the buttons of Cas' shirt one at a time. When the shirt was undone, Dean slid his hands sensuously from Cas' shoulders to the swell of his stomach.

 

“So full,” he whispered. “so full for me.”

 

“So full _from_ you,” Cas arched up into the touch, letting his eyes slip shut and bringing his hands up over Dean's. He opened his eyes, locking them with Dean's lust-blown green ones. “Fill me more.” He took one of Dean's hands and slid it down, between his legs, pressing the tips of his fingers against his opening. “ _Yes_ ,” he sighed, tipping his head back.

 

Taking the hint with a low growl, Dean pressed one finger deep inside the slick, hot hole. Cas rocked down into the touch, a mewling whine slipping from him. Dean was sure it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

 

“More, Dean,” Cas begged, “please!” Dean slid a second finger in alongside the first as he bent down to catch Cas' lips with his own once more. He scissored at Cas' entrance, coaxing the muscles loose for him. He ran his thumb around the sensitive rim, teasing moans from the Omega below him. Panting into Cas' mouth, Dean stretched his fingers wide, slipping a third one in between them. Cas keened at the stretch, and Dean paused, worried he had gone to fast. “Don't you dare stop!” Cas growled, more slick spilling from him. “Get me open. I want to feel your hard Alpha cock inside me!”

 

Dean didn't dare rub his own cock against Cas'. He was sure any contact would be too much, and he wanted to be inside his Omega when his knot popped. He worked his fingers, pressing over Cas' sweet spot and making him shiver with pleasure.

 

“Please, Dean, please!” Cas panted. He spilled more slick out onto Dean's hand. The Alpha moaned at the rush of moisture.

 

Unable to deny his Omega anything, but still wanting to savor him, Dean pulled his fingers out. Cas sighed at the loss of contact, but readied himself for what he knew would come next.

 

To Cas' surprise, however, Dean braced both hands behind his knees and pressed them up to his shoulders, folding Cas in half. Before he could ask what was happening, Dean dove down and licked up the sweet slick dripping from him.

 

“Been smelling you since you stepped out of the dressing room,” Dean growled against his opening, “I needed to taste you.” He ran his tongue back and forth over Cas' entrance, massaging his opening with the tip, and thrusting in and out. Cas' moans got louder and fuller as Dean continued his ministrations, licking and sucking at Cas.

 

Pressing his tongue as deep as it would go and latching his lips to Cas' skin, Dean hummed against his Omega. Cas' body arched off the floor as he came, suddenly, across his bare stomach. Working his tongue in rhythm with the clenching muscles, Dean savored every second of Cas' orgasm, drawing it out as long as he could.

 

When Cas was spent and his body shuddering at the over-stimulation, Dean leaned back to take in the sight of his wrecked Omega.

 

Flushed, wet, panting and trembling, Cas was almost enough to send Dean over the edge.

 

Almost.

 

Running his hands up Cas' thighs, Dean wrapped them around his own waist. He lowered himself down, slowly, preditorialy, over Cas and devoured his mouth. Cas moaned at the taste of himself on Dean's lips and sucked the flavor from them.

 

Dean slid one hand across the pool of cum on Cas' stomach. Bringing it up to their mouths, Dean licked the release from his fingers, sharing it with Cas when he whined for a taste.

 

“I could taste you all day long and never get sick of it,” Dean whispered against his lips.

 

“Dean,” Cas moaned, “ _please_!”

 

Dean took what was left on his hand and slicked his aching cock with it. He sighed at the touch and lined the head up with Cas' entrance. With one long, slow press, Dean sheathed himself fully inside his mate. The pulsing, hot pressure of Cas had Dean swelling fast and he dropped his head to Cas' shoulder with a moan.

 

When Cas began to rock himself down onto Dean's length, he took the hint and pulled nearly all the way out. With a sharp thrust, Dean rocked into the man below him. Cas gasped, arching into the movement as Dean's thick cock hit his prostate.

 

“Oh, fuck, Cas!” Dean panted, repeating the action and setting a strong, steady pace. “God you looked so gorgeous today,” he wrapped his arms under Cas' body, gripping his shoulders and pulling Cas onto himself with each thrust. “Can't wait until your belly really is full and swollen with my pups.” He thrust over and over again into Cas, feeling him harden once more at the friction of their stomachs. “Round and firm and all mine!” Cas moaned, clutching at Dean and rocking into his every thrust. “So damn hot, Cas, knowing I fucked you full. That those are _my_ pups growing inside you.” Dean's knot filled, and he could feel it catching at Cas' rim. Cas huffed a high moan with each thrust. “You like being full of my babies, Cas? You like knowing that your Alpha mated you so good?”

 

“Yes!” Cas threw his head back, exposing his long neck to Dean. “Love the way you filled me up! So good and so fast! So good, Alpha!” Dean could feel his orgasm racing toward him.

 

“God, Cas!” Dean cried, “love to fuck you full, baby! You feel so good! Wanna make you cum again.” Dean thrust deep, locking himself inside Cas and grinding against his sweet spot. “Cum for me, baby! Show me how much you love being full of me, full _because_ of me!” Dean rocked against Cas as his own orgasm burst from him.

 

With a low, punched out moan, Cas spilled a second release between their bodies.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Dean groaned as Cas clenched around him, milking his knot and pulling him deeper against his prostate. Dean and Cas rocked through their releases, clutching at one another and breathing heavily.

 

At long last, Cas' body relaxed and his limbs fell slack. Dean shifted himself, rolling them over and letting Cas lay pliant and loose on top of him.

 

When Dean felt life returning to his own limbs, he slipped his hands up around Cas, rubbing at his back. At long last, Cas spoke

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“How about next time I just show you the things when I get home?”

 

“And miss seeing you like that?” Dean asked. “No way! That was the first time I haven't hated shopping.”

 

“Really?” Cas lifted his head to look at Dean, incredulous.

 

“Hell yeah!” He smirked. “All those women fawning all over you, seeing what you're gonna look like in a few months...,” Dean shrugged one shoulder. “Was kinda hot.” Cas dropped his head back down to Dean's chest with a laugh.

 

“You are so weird,” he chuckled against Dean's skin. “And I hope our kids are just as weird as you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your comments are much appreciated! Much love to you all.


End file.
